1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lamp assembly and a liquid crystal display device having the same, and more particularly to a lamp assembly having multiple power supply modules insulated each other for providing a power to lamps and a liquid crystal display device having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a display device serves as an interface device for processing electric signals of image data to display visible images on a screen.
A liquid crystal display device has superior display quality and slimmer and lighter structure as compared with other display devices having the same screen size. The liquid crystal display device mainly includes a liquid crystal control part for controlling optical properties of liquid crystal and a light supply part for supplying light to liquid crystal.
The liquid crystal control part also has a display panel with a plate shape for displaying images. The liquid crystal control part may have a size of 60 inches or larger in its diagonal line.
The light supply part supplies light to the liquid crystal control part so that the liquid crystal control part displays images.
When the liquid crystal control part has a relatively small size, light emitting diodes (LED) each of which is a point light source, or one or two cold cathode fluorescent lamps (CCFL) having a short length are used as the light supply part.
As the size of the liquid crystal control part is increased, there is more demand in quantity of light to be supplied from the light supply part to the liquid crystal control part. That is, when the size of the liquid crystal control part increases, the point light source is not desirable and the number and length of the cold cathode fluorescent lamps should increase. The cold cathode fluorescent lamps are generally disposed under the liquid crystal control part. Since the cold cathode fluorescent lamp is a linear light source, brightness of light is reduced as the liquid crystal control part is apart from the cold cathode fluorescent lamps.
To avoid such a problem, the cold cathode fluorescent lamps are disposed in parallel with each other and have a regular interval between adjacent lamps.
However, in order to light the cold cathode fluorescent lamps disposed in parallel, electric wires have to be respectively connected to electrodes of the cold cathode fluorescent lamps, so that the structure thereof becomes complicated.
The problems in such a structure of a plurality of cold cathode fluorescent lamps in parallel are solved in “Cold cathode fluorescent lamp, container having the same, and liquid crystal display device having the container” which has been filed with PCT (PCT application No. PCT/KR02-00613) by the applicant of the present invention, whose disclosure in its entirety is incorporated by reference herein.
According to the above PCT application, a plurality of lamps are grouped into several groups and the grouped lamps are connected with a conductive power supply module by being gripped with a plurality of conductive clips disposed on the power supply module. In this state, power is supplied to the power supply module so that the power is transferred to the lamps through the clips.
However, it may be necessary to dispose at least two power supply modules in series when the number of lamps increases. In this case, an electric interference may be generated between the power supply modules.
That is, if an interval between the adjacent power supply modules is narrow, electric discharge is generated between conductors of the power supply modules so that the electric interference is generated there between. As a result, an insulation state between the power supply modules may not be maintained.
On the contrary, if the interval between the power supply modules is increased to maintain an insulation state between the power supply modules, the size of a liquid crystal display device employing such lamp assembly increases.